When Worlds Collide
by NEEDADISPENSERHERE
Summary: Mario was trying to enjoy a game of tennis with his friends, but bowser came to kidnap the princess agin and mario had to go to Bowser's castle to save her.Once Mario is there, Bowser uses his black magic to create a portal beneath Mario's feet. Mario fall and falls and lands in a grassy plain with his brother and pet called Hyrule. Mario and Link have to save there lands from evil
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so if it is bad then read another story. I had to write it all on a piece of paper so I had to work hard on it. Hope I get a lot of reviews. Remember this is my first Fan fiction so it might not be the best but I would appreciate if you give me reviews and put me on your favorites. I did the best I can and did hard work on it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 1: When Worlds Collide**

It was a Peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario was playing Tennis with Luigi, Toad, Toadette, and Daisy. Yoshi was eating with Birdo. They were eating fruit as usual and Princess Peach was decorating the castle her favorite color, Pink.

They were all enjoying they're day until Bowser showed up with all of his minions. He said, "Koopas and Goombas", take the princess. They said, "Yes Sir Bowser". They took the Peach and gave her to Bowser. She said, "Mario, help me before he takes me". Mario and Luigi jumped on Yoshi and followed Bowser to the Castle.

They finally made it to the castle and went inside. The door shut behind them and Luigi got scared. "Mario, let's get the Princess and get out of here". Mario said, "We have to find her first". They went into Bowser's room and saw Peach in a cage. "Peach, we'll get you out of there".

Bowser jumped out of nowhere and said, "You're just in time Mario, too bad you won't have enough time to save her". Bowser used his Black Magic to create a portal beneath Mario and Luigi's feet and they fell and fell and fell until they hit solid ground.

They landed in a field with grass and trees all around and flowers. Mario said, "Where are we". Luigi said, "Bowser must have used his black magic to send us to another world; anyway there is a sign over there, let me read it". Luigi walked over and read it.

"Well what's it say"? Luigi said, "It says "_Hyrule Field"._"Wow he did send us to another place, I've never heard of Hyrule". "Hey there is a Castle over that wall maybe we can ask someone for help". "Good idea".

Meanwhile in the town, Link was walking around waiting to tell Zelda something. Zelda finally came walking down the street. Link said, "Hi Zelda". She said, "Hi Link, did you want to tell me something". "Yes, I've been wanting to ask you this for a long time" "Well, what is it"? "Um, well, um, will… will… will… will you go out with me"?

Zelda blushed a lot and Link did too. "Link, um, of course I will, I've wanted to ask you that too". "Really" "Yes, meet me at 8 'o clock in the middle of Castle Town". "Ok, Zelda". "See you later Link". Zelda winked and Link said, "See you later too Zelda".

Zelda walked away and ran to her castle to tell Impa and her Father. (Anyway back to Link.) Link said, "Oh I can't believe she said yes, I'm so excited, but I need to get ready". Link ran outside of castle town and Mario ran in Castle Town. They both ran into each other. Mario said, "Oh sorry, I should be more careful".

"No it's my fault, I shouldn't run". "Hey you don't look like you are from here". "I am, I'm Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and you are". "I am Link, Hero of Time and Hero of Hyrule". "So were both heroes, that's awesome". "Anyway let me introduce you to my brother and pet". "This is Luigi, my brother, and this is my pet Yoshi". Link said, "I also have a pet, she is a horse and her name is Epona". Mario said, "That's a beautiful name". "Hey you want me to show you around"? "Sure, Luigi, are you coming"? "Nah, I was going to explore around with Yoshi" "Ok, I guess I'll see you later". "Bye Mario, bye Link". "Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Mario and Link said.

End of Chapter 1

**That's the end of chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I already have chapter 2 on a piece of paper, but it is too short so if you have any suggestions, put them in the reviews and I just might put them in chapter 2. Anyway this is Minedirt, hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Mario and Link

**Hey guys, sorry it **took** so long, I haven't had any reviews, but one of my friends helped me out with one of the parts so I hope you enjoy this chapter better than the last. Enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Nintendo characters, but I plan for Nintendo one day.

Last time we left off, Luigi left to go explore and Link started to show Mario around town. Link showed Mario the restraunts, shops, houses and then he showed him the most important of them all, Hyrule Castle.

They were in a grassy plain where you could see the castle and how big and beautiful it was. No other thing in Hyrule was more important (except the Great Deku Tree).

Mario said, "Wow, that's a really big-a-castle, it's bigger than-a-one my girlfriend Princess Peach has."

Link said, "Wow you have a castle, that's pretty sweet for your girlfriend, anyway the royal princess lives in there with her father, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. The princesses' name is Zelda."

Mario said, "What a lovely name, since you're a hero, does that mean your dating her."

Link blushed and said, "Well I just asked her out today so yeah, I am dating her technically."

Mario said, "Why don't we go see her, I want to meet her."

Suddenly, a deku baba came out of the ground and almost attacked Link before Mario said "look out." Mario ate a fire flower and shot a fire ball at the deku baba. It burned up.

Link thought Mario was awesome for doing that and he asked, "how did you do that?"

Mario said, "Well in my Kingdom, we have these special items that make us become super so we can fly, shoot fire and ice balls, and become invincible."

Link said, "Wait, if you can fly, that means we can fly past the guards and you can meet Princess Zelda."

"That's a great idea, here take this leaf and eat it, you will be able to fly after you eat it."

Link was standing there confused wondering how eating a leaf would make him fly, but he ate the leaf anyway and he was surprised. He was in a raccoon suit that was the color brown and had a tail and raccoon ears too.

Link said, "Huh, What the…, and how."

Mario said, "I know it's weird and it was for me when I saw it but I've gotten used to it, anyway, what you do is run for 5 seconds and then you-a-jump and then you will be flying."

Link did what Mario said, so he ran for 5 seconds and he jumped. When he did that, he was flying in the air like Mario was.

Link said excitedly, "I'm flying, I can really fly, I have to tell Zelda about this."

They flew to the royal castle to go see Zelda. One of the guards saw them, but he thought it was a mirage as today was a really hot day.

They flew to the place where Zelda usually was at, the Hyrule castle royal Garden. They flew there and they saw Princess Zelda and decided to hide behind the patch of flowers she was looking at. Link suddenly jumped out of the bushes and surprised her.

She said, "Link how did you get in here without being caught and are you wearing." She chuckled a little bit because of his suit that he was wearing.

Link said, "I got here by flying with the help of a man from another Kingdom not in Hyrule.

Zelda said, "Who is this man that helped you get here."

Mario jumped out and said, "Im-a-Mario, Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom and I save lots of people from evil."

Zelda said, "A hero, we don't get a lot of heroes around here except for Link. Oh, Link, don't forget are date, okay."

Link blushed a little and said, "Don't worry Zelda, I won't forget."

**So what will happen in the next chapter? Will something go horribly wrong, will Link's date fail, will Bowser take over the Mushroom Kingdom? Find out in the next chapter.**

**So I hope this chapter is better than the last and I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway this has been Minedirt and I'll see you later. PEACE OUT.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and this is chapter 3 to When Worlds Collide. So I hope this chapter will be better because there are more words in this one than the first 2 chapters had. I hope you like Pokemon too because in this chapter, I'm adding a **Pokemon** (just one and no other ones because this is a Mario and Zelda crossover, not a pokemon) and I will be adding a Oshawott. I just feel like adding more characters from different games, its fun and I hope to get more reviews. Anyway, go ahead and read.**

So last time we left off, Link and Mario just got into the castle with tanooki suits so that Link could introduce Mario to Zelda so let's start back there shall we.

Zelda said, "So Mario, how did you get here in the first place?"

Mario then started telling them how he got there, "Well it all started when I was outside playing tennis with my friends. We were having a great time until the evil king Koopa or as I like to call him, Bowser, stole Princess Peach and took her to his castle! Me, my brother, Luigi and my pet, Yoshi went to his castle to get Princess Peach back. Once we got there, we found Princess Peach locked in a cage and we tried to get her out, but then Bowser walked in and took is wand out to use his black magic and he created a portal beneath our feet! We kept falling until we ended up here."

Zelda then said, "That evil King Koopa sounds a lot like Ganondorf, he stole me once and Link had to save me."

Link said, "Zelda, me and Mario have to go, I have to get ready for our date tonight."

Zelda said, "Okay, I have to get ready too. Bye Mario, Bye Link."

"Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

**So we are doing Zelda first and I'll get to Link later in the Chapter, so here's Zelda's Part.**

Zelda was thinking in her mind how she would do all this stuff before it becomes night time.

"Oh, crap, I have to get a shower, fix my hair and most importantly, I need to give Link a really great present, but how will I do it in time before our date?!"

"I think I can help you out Zelda"

"Impa, how did you know I'm going on a date?"

Impa said, "I know everything Zelda and I Think I can help you out on your date. Trust me; I've been on many dates before.

"Oh, thank you Impa, you're the best guardian ever."

"So first let's go get you a nice, clean shower."

"Okay"

**30 minutes later…..**

"Well that was quick and it's not even time for our date yet"

"Next, let's get you a hairdo"

**20 minutes later…..**

Zelda said, "Thank you so much Impa, but I still need to get Link the best Present ever, I was thinking about a pet that is light blue and looks like a seal."

"Um, I don't think such an animal exist, but we can check anyway."

Zelda said, "Wait, how do we sneak past the guards?"

"Don't worry Zelda, I know what to do"

Impa pulled out a bottle and she told Zelda to drink it. She drunk it and she became Invisible and so did Impa.

"Impa, you always have the best plans."

They snuck out of the castle without being detected, obviously.

Once they were outside, the Invisibility potion wore off after they got near the gate where Link used to get on top and jump off to see Zelda.

**Now we go back 5 Minutes to see something interesting.**

"Osha, Oshawooooo (AHHHHHHHH, I'M FALLING)!"

There was an Oshawott falling from the sky (for those of you who don't know).

Oshawott was scared out of his life, but then, he fell on a puffy bush.

Osha, Osha, OSHA (Oh man, I might of died, thank you Zekrom and Reshiram).

**5 Minutes later…..**

"Thank you for all your help Impa, I really appreciate it."

"I'm always happy to help Zelda, remember that. Hey, what's that noise?"

The bushes were shaking and a light-blue seal-like creature jumped out.

Impa yelled, "What is that thing and what is it doing here?"

Osha, Oshawott (Hello, my name is Oshawott").

Zelda said, "Awwww, he looks cute and cuddly, wait, he looks like a seal and he is light-blue, this is just what I wanted to give Link!"

"Wait, Zelda, we don't know if he is dangerous or not"

"Osha, Oshaaaaaaaaaa (I'm Evolving, AHHHHHH)!"

Oshawott then turned white and changed his shape and became a Dewott!

Zelda was confused and said, "What the…. He evolved or something. Impa, this is a great present, It could protect Link if he forgot his sword and shield somewhere."

"Well, first, let's see what he can do to a target dummy, there is one over there that Link practices with."

Impa said to Dewott, "Hit that target dummy, ummmm, what's his name."

"Dewott, Dewott (My name is Dewott now.)"

Impa said, "Dewott, hit that target dummy over there!"

Dewott took his 2 clams (or shells) and threw them at the target dummy and the target dummy's head exploded.

Impa was surprised and said, "Whoa, we should give this to Link as a present."

Zelda said, "First, we need to give him a name, something that Link would like."

Zelda then said, "Oh, how about Trash boat?"

The blue otter shook his head no.

"How about Ash or Finn?"

The blue otter shook his head no again

"Wait, this is a great one, how about Turbo?"

Dewott nodded his head yes.

"Well then Turbo is your name then", Said Zelda.

**Now I will be doing Link's part now like I said earlier in the chapter.**

"So Mario, how do I look?"

"You look great Link, so great; she'll want to kiss you for 5 minutes or longer."

Link blushed and said, "Thank you Mario, I Appreciate all of your help."

"No-a-problem, I'm always happy to help anyone who needs help with dates or-a-anything."

Link then said, "Oh wait, I totally forgot, I need to buy Zelda a gift that she will like really much."

"Well what are you waiting for, let's go to the store and buy your girlfriend a gift."

Link grabbed his rupees and they head to the Hyrule gift shop to go buy Zelda something.

Once they arrived at the Hyrule gift shop, Link peaked in the window and saw a crown, a dress and a….Wedding ring?"

Mario said, "So, what do you want to buy her?"

"Oh, I want to buy her that dress and that crown, but what I want to buy her most….is that wedding ring over there."

"WHATTTTT….YOUR GONNA ASK HER TO MARRY YOU?!

"We've known each other for so long; I've wanting to ask her since I ever met her."

"Well, when are you going to ask her anyway?

"I am going to ask her at the end of the date, I just hope that she says yes"

Link and Mario went inside the store to see how much they all cost.

"Hey Link, do you need something?"

"Yes, I would like to see how much that ring, dress and crown is."

"They are all 300 rupees and…..wait, who are you asking to marry?"

Link said, "I'm proposing to Princess Zelda"

The shop keeper was surprised and said, "Whoa, you're gonna ask the royal Princess to marry you? You can have all that stuff for free, just take it."

Link said, "Oh thank you so much, I need enough rupees for our date too. Man, today is my lucky day."

Link grabbed the dress, the crown and the ring and he put them in a bag and he put the dress in a bigger bag.

Link and Mario walked out of the store and Mario said, "You must love her if you're asking her to marry you"

Link said, "I do love her.

End of Chapter 3

**So I hope you guys like this chapter better than the first 2, I worked a lot harder on this one. I still need your support and reviews so I can get more ideas for future chapters, so please review. I hope you liked the Oshawott/Dewott/Samurwott I added because Pokemon are cool. Anyway, see ya in the next Chapter. This is Minedirt and I'm out.**


	4. Chapter 4:When you fall asleep near your

**Hey Guys and welcome to Chapter 4 of When World Collide. So I hope you like the last chapter and how I added the little Oshawott. Now that he is a Dewott, later in the story, he will become a Samurott, which will be the end of the story. I would like to thank my friend KrazyKat12 for helping me name a restraunt and a little part of the story. If you guys don't know who KrazyKat12 is, then you should go to her profile and read her stories, they are awesome. If you guys are also wondering where Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser and everyone else are, I will be telling you in the next chapter so don't worry if they're gone because they are not. Anyway, stop reading this and read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any of the Nintendo characters whatsoever, but I plan on working at Nintendo one day. Characters that I make up, I own.**

**Chapter 3: When you fall asleep on your date**

So last time we left off, Link and Mario just got out of the store and bought Zelda a Dress, a crown and a Wedding Ring so let's go back to where we left off last chapter, shall we!

Link said, "Mario, we still have a couple of hours before the date starts, you want to go outside the town and explore around Hyrule Field?"

Mario said, "Sure, it's always fun to explore around and stuff, so let's-a-go!"

The 2 heroes went outside to explore around Hyrule Field, they found a couple of peahats, Octoroks, Stalfos and all of those creatures, but now they are tired after an hour of exploring.

Link said, "Hey Mario, you want to go rest under that tree, I'm tired right now?"

"Sure Link, I'm getting tired too, besides, we have enough time to rest, your date doesn't start until 8 and it's like 6.

The 2 heroes rested under the tree, not realizing that it was actually 7:50 and that the bridge was about to close.

"Hey Link, what's that sound, it sounds like something is closing?"

"Oh, it's just the castle drawbridge, nothing to worry about. Wait….DRAWBRIDGE! It's about to close and my horse is not here, how am I going to get past the gate?!"

Mario said, "Don't worry Link, I have a plan and it will get us past the wall quickly."

Mario pulled out a button from his pocket and he pressed it and dropped it on the ground and it became Mario's motorcycle!

Mario said, "Get on and hold on tightly, save questions for later, this will get us to castle town quickly."

Link got on the motorcycle and Mario started driving really fast so he could get Link to his date on time.

Link was surprised and said, "WOW, this is faster than my horse, Epona, you gotta teach me to ride this thing sometime later."

The Castle drawbridge was closing now and Mario was almost there, then, Mario used a little hill as a ramp so he could get past the bridge and he started flying with his glider."

"WOW, we are flying now and now were past the bridge now"

Mario landed on the ground and thankfully, there was no one there to see them land.

Mario said, "Get off and get to your date Link, it's 7:59, you have a minute, left hurry and go to the center of the town so you can meet Zelda, Good luck and I hope she says yes."

"Thank you Mario, I appreciate all of your help and thank you for helping me get past the drawbridge, which was really awesome! I'll see you later, bye."

"BYEEEEEEEEEE"

Link was running to the center and was waiting for Zelda by the time he got there, but then he started to think in his mind and said in his mind, "Oh god, I'm really nervous, where will we go? Will she like me and most importantly, will she say yes to my proposal? Save all those questions for later, here she comes."

Zelda was walking down the street and they saw each other.

Link said with his cheeks red as ever, "Zelda….you look….so….so….beautiful."

"Link, You look so handsome and that tuxedo really suites you."

Zelda then said, "I got you a present, but you have to close your eyes really tight, got it?"

Link closed his eyes as tight as they could be and then Zelda said, "OPEN."

Link saw a light blue otter-like creature standing next to Zelda.

"This is your gift, I found him in the bushes and his name is turbo, he will protect you in times of danger. I've never seen any creature like this one around here so he is probably from another world like Mario."

Link said, "This is the best gift ever! He has a great name and he looks super cool, thank you for the best gift Zelda, I got you some gifts too!"

Link pulled out two bags and took out a crown and dress from the bags.

"I got you a brand new dress and crown, I hope you like it."

Zelda said nothing because she was surprised and loved the gift.

"Ummm… you alright?"

"OH, MY GOD! I love it, I've always wanted a new dress and a crown and you just made my wish come true and now I have another gift."

Zelda kissed Link on the cheek and Link blushed a lot and I mean a lot.

Link nervously said, "Your welcome, Zelda, I'd new you like it."

Link then said, "So, where do you want to go, I was thinking a restraunt or a theatre?"

Zelda said, "Me and Impa got a reservation for a new restraunt that is opening up tonight called Bistro en chateau de la ville, we could go there if you want to."

"Sure Zelda, the restraunt sounds like it has good food so let's go."

"Well let's go"

Zelda and Link walked down the street until the saw a sign that said grand opening which was the restraunt , obviously."

Zelda and Link walked in and a man standing near the cashier said, "Welcome to Bistro en chateau de la ville, do you have a reservation?"

Zelda said, "Yes, Zelda and Link."

The waiter said, "Ah yes, I have you right on the list right here and tonight is couples night, you will get free food on couples night."

Link said, "Were not actually a coup..."

"Right this way, please."

Link and Zelda sat down at their table and the waiter said, "We will server you in a couple of moment and then you may order", then the waiter went to another room to prepare food.

**A couple of minutes later, the waiter came out to serve the food**.

"Hello, I will be your waiter tonight and I will be serving your food. May I take your order?"

Link said, "Yes, I would like to order a turkey sandwich with some salad and steak on the side along with some water."

"And what would you like Ma'am?"

Zelda said, "I would like a salad with some pasta on the side along with some water."

"Okay, your food will be out in about… 10 to 15 minutes."

Link then started to think in his mind again and this time he was saying, "What do I say? I've never been on a date before. Do I make the move or does she?"

Now Zelda was thinking in her mind and was thinking the same think Link was thinking about.

Link finally said something and said, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

Zelda said, "Oh, I don't know, we already know a lot about each other, what about we make up jokes or something?"

"That's a good idea."

**10 to 15 minutes later….**

Link and Zelda were laughing their pants off. They were telling each other jokes that were really funny and hilarious.

The waiter came out with their food and drinks and even came out with desserts.

"Here you go, for the Madame and for the kind sir, is there anything else that you need?"

Link said, "No, were good."

The waiter went back into the room where they serve food for the people.

**1 hour and 15 minutes later….**

Link and Zelda were done with their food and were full.

They both walked out of the restraunt with boxes of leftovers they would eat later.

Link said, Zelda, I had a great time tonight and I hope you did too."

"Of course I did, I had the best time, wait, wasn't there 1 more present you were going to show me?"

Link said, "Yes, Zelda, We've known each other for 7 years now and that's a long time. We've had fun times and Tragic times and I was always there, but Zelda, Will You… To Be Continued

**So I hope you guys like this chapter too and I hope you will like the next too. If you're wondering where the Dewott was at, he was outside the whole time and if you want to know what Bistro en chateau de la ville, translate it from French to English, it'll tell you. The next chapter wll be set on Bowser and Bowser meeting the evil lord Ganondorf. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. Minedirt, out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bowser meets Ganondorf

**Hey guys and welcome to chapter 5. I only have 1 review right now, but I hope to get more in this chapter because I think this chapter will have more words and more people to read it. I'm also adding more characters to the story like Goombario or Birdo and characters like that, but I won't be adding Rosalina until I get to the bonus chapters and there will be 3 of them. I will try to make a new chapter every week on a Friday, Saturday or Sunday because I always have to go to school and I never get any time to write anything or do anything. Every day I go to school, I plan my chapters whenever I have any spare time like at lunch or break time. I started writing my first fanfiction at school and when I discovered the website, I was happy that I could create a story. Anyway, go ahead and read the chapter and stop reading this.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any Nintendo characters what so ever, but I plan on working at Nintendo one day. Enjoy the chapter.**

So last time we left off, Link was on a date with Zelda and was about to propose to Zelda, but in the next chapter we will see what happens, right now we will go back to the mushroom kingdom, 1 hour before the date even started.

"I wonder where Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are, they haven't been back for 2 hours now and I'm worried they might not come back." Toad said.

"Mario, Smario, who cares about them, they are stupid and they suck really badly at sports.

"Who cares, who cares, Mario and Luigi are your cousins and you're supposed to care for them, not hate them every day of your stupid life and I am most worried about Luigi." Daisy said angrily.

"Luigi is stupid, he's scared of a little ghost that is not even gonna hurt him, Luigi is just an idiot." Waluigi said angrily.

"For your information, Luigi defeated King Boo twice, he saved Mario when he was in trouble, he defeated the koopalings 3 times and Bowser a handful of times and he is the best at sports, I've never seen you there to help anyone out, oh and your giant pinball machine sucks and your name is the stupidest name ever!"

"You take that back!"

"Nope."

After that word she said, everyone started fighting except for Goombario, Goombella, Koops, Birdo, Toadette and Bombette.** (I wanted to use these characters because I wanted to, sorry if they appear at the last moment.)**

EVERYONE, STOP FIGHTING, MARIO IS IN TROUBLE AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS FIGHTING, IF HE IS IN TROUBLE THEN WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM." Yelled Goombario

"I'm not saving Mario, he's stupid and dumb!"

"Wario, get your fat butt up or I will call Mona up and tell her you said mean thing about her."

"You wouldn't?!"

"Oh, I will, in fact, I'll call her up now and tell her… 336."

"Stop!"

"470."

"Don't do it!"

"741…"

Before Daisy could enter the last number, she was interrupted by Wario.

"Fine, I'll help save Mario, are you happy now?"

"Yes."

Everyone was about to go, but then, Toadsworth came outside to see what the heck was going on.

"What is all that racket; I heard noise out here, is everyone all right?"

"Were fine Toadsworth, Wario and Waluigi were fighting, that's all, but we are going to save Mario right now." Bombette explained.

"Well if you are going to save Mario, allow me to come with you and help."

"How is an old toad like you gonna help us save Mario?"

"Well you see, us toads are born with super-human strength and can pull, push or lift anything that is really heavy, how do you think toad could pick up shy-guys in Subcon?"

"Yeah right." Bombette said.

"Toad, could you please show them that us toads are strong, would you?"

Toad went right up to a tree and grabbed it and started pulling it out. He then pulled it out of the ground.

"Whoa, you were right when you said toads have super-human strength, please come with us, you will be a big help in saving Mario." Goombella said.

Daisy said, "All right, is everyone ready to go save Mario, Luigi and Yoshi?"

Everyone replied with a loud YES.

"All right, let's go to the warp cannon."

Everyone got in and it was all stuffed with people saying, "Move" and "get out of the way."

The cannon then shot everyone into the air and they could hear loud screams.

**2 Minutes later…..**

They finally landed in front of Bowser's castle.

They went inside only to find a few guards guarding a door.

"Oh man, how are we gonna get past the guards?" Whispered Toadette

"Leave it to me guys, I have a plan." Toad said.

"Ok, you guys will hide behind that Bowser statue and I will yell, "over here" to the guards and then I will place a decoy of me and then we will run to the door."

"Okay, we're going with Toad's plan, it's the best one." Daisy said.

Everyone except for Toad hid behind the Bowser statue waiting for Toad to finish his plan.

Toad put his decoy on the ground and said, "Over here."

Toad ran behind the Bowser statue, so the plan would work.

"Hey, look, there's a Toad over there, if we capture anything Bowser said we would get a promotion to the S-Rank class, let's get that Toad!"

The guards charged at him and jumped on him, only to find out it was an inflatable Toad toy.

"Hey, this isn't a Toad; it's just a toy that looks like a Toad so he could trick us."

Everyone ran to the door so they could see if Mario was in there.

"Hey look, its Mario's friends, let's capture them and we'll get and X-Rank."

Toad opened the door so they could escape from the crazy guards chasing them.

"Oh, man, looks like we won't be getting that promotion."

"Phew, good thing we got away from those guards, not like they were ever going to capture us though, they never do, wait, what's that noise."

They looked in the next room and saw Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong fighting a few koopas and Goombas.

"Donkey & Diddy Kong, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at DK jungle instead of being here." Toadsworth said.

"Well I was, but some Koopas stole my bananas because they were hungry and I didn't know they were, so I got mad at them and they knocked me out with a hammer and they took me here." Donkey Kong explained.

"Well, never mind that, have you seen Mario around here, we're searching for him and haven't found him yet?"

"Actually, yes, I saw him run down here so he could save Princess Peach, Whom I saw earlier."

"Well let's go find him." Toad said.

Everyone ran down the hall into the next room which was Bowser's bedroom and they saw Peach locked up in a cage in there.

"Peach, are you okay?" Daisy said.

"Yes, I'm fine; just get me out of this cage so we can get out of here, its scary here."

Toadsworth jumped on to the cage and pulled out 2 of the bars so Peach could get out.

"Thank you Toadsworth, I appreciate it."

"You're welcome Princess, but have you seen Mario around here, we've been looking for him, but haven't found him yet."

"I can tell you what happened, Mario was here and was about to get me out of this stupid cage, but then Bowser came in and knocked him off and then used his Black Magic and created a portal beneath Mario's feet and Mario, Luigi and Yoshi haven't came back ever since and now I'm worried."

"Don't worry Peach, we'll find him where ever he's at and save him….. Um….. What's that noise?

The ground started to shake and rumble, then, Bowser jumped out of nowhere and pulled out his wand.

"Bwahhhahahahah, you fell right into my trap, I'm gonna use the Black Magic I used on Mario and use it on you idiots so I can get rid of you forever, Bwahhhahahahah, Kamek, power up my wand." Bowser yelled.

"Yes sir, I'll do it fast."

Kamek used his magic so he could power up the wand for Bowser.

"Here you go sir; it has 100% Black Magic."

"Thanks Kamek, now to get rid of these idiots, Bwahhhahahahah."

Bowser pulled out his wand and started saying words so the spell would work.

"Goodbye idiots, forever, Bwahhhahahahah."

Everybody fell into the portal and they screamed and yelled.

"Wait, did I just let the Princess go in that portal"

"Yes, you did sir, I just saw you do it."

"Goombarioooooooo!" Goombella yelled.

"Whatttttttt!" Goombario yelled.

"I just wanna tell you, I've always sort of like you, a lot!"

"Reallyyyyyyy!

Everybody started screaming again after that.

**Let's see what Luigi is doing for 1 second, shall we…..**

"Oh man Yoshi, I'm beat, let's take a rest."

"You said it; let's go under that tree and rest."

Luigi was about to go under that tree and so was Yoshi, but then Luigi looked up and the sky and saw something, something FALLING!

"Wahhhh, run Yoshi, run."

They almost got away, but everyone landed on Luigi.

"Oh man, where are we? Toad said.

"MPHHHHHHHHH, MPHHHHHHHHH."

"What's that muffling sound?" Daisy said.

Everyone got up and you know what they saw, a man with a green cap and a green dinosaur, it was Luigi and Yoshi.

"Oh, My, GOD, LUIGI, YOU'RE OKAY, I'M SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!"

Daisy kissed him on the lips, for 5 seconds and he blushed, really hard.

"Guys, how did you get here?!"

"Bowser used the same Black Magic he used on you and used it on us, but were so happy to see you." Daisy said excitedly.

"I'm happy to see you guys too."

"Luigi since you're here, that means Mario is here, where is he?" Toad said.

"Mario is helping one of his new friends named Link on a date because it was his first time on a date." Luigi explained.

"Hey wait, is that Mario over there on his motorcycle, I think it is?" Peach said.

"That is him; let's see what he is doing, shall we?"

_**Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle…..**_

"I am such an idiot, why would I do that, I should of grabbed her before I let everyone else go into the portal, now I have no idea where she is at and don't know how to get het her back, I'm such a big idiot." Bowser said out loudly.

"Daddy, are you okay, I heard a lot of yelling?"

"I'm fine junior; I just need some fresh air, that's all."

Bowser left the castle and went outside to get some fresh air; sort of.

Bowser breathed in and out over and over again.

"I feel a lot better now, I better go back inside now before a Blargg comes and eats me."

"You, I can help you." Said a dark evil voice.

"Huh, who said that, come out, come out where ever you are.

Bowser randomly disappeared and all that was left a dark cloud of Black Magic.

"Huh, how did I get here, where am I?"

"Follow my shadow and I'll lead you to me."

Bowser followed the shadow and it lead him to a staircase. He went up and up and up until he reached the top of the castle. Once he was there, he saw a man with dark clothing and orange hair.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Hahahahahah, I'll tell you who I am, I am…..

**End of Chapter**

**So I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter better than my last 4, I try to work hard and get stuff done, that's why they are so short. Anyway, I hope you like the new characters I added to the story and I got the idea of the inflatable Toad decoy from an unused model in Super Mario Galaxy called Kinopi. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you in the next one. This Minedirt and I'm out.**


End file.
